The White Dove
by Jersey07
Summary: New York, 1943. Nikola Tesla passe du temps avec le seul être qu'il chérisse plus que tout... Mon POV de sa relation avec les pigeons.


**Fandom:** Sanctuary  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Historique / Romance.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Une petite fiction à propos de Tesla et de son interaction avec les volatiles. J'ai voulu écrire cette fiction en m'inspirant de la conversation entre Helen et Nikola au début de _"Sanctuary For None - Part I". _J'ai toujours aimé l'interaction entre Nikola et ses pigeons, même si je ne savais pas trop comment la décrire, je voulais néanmoins écrire sur celle-ci depuis longtemps. J'ai aussi appris qu'aujourd'hui, nous célébrions les 69 ans de la disparition de Tesla, puisqu'il est décédé à New York le 7 Janvier 1943. Je me suis donc dit que l'occasion était excellente pour poster cette fic. Pour des raisons évidentes, qui doivent coller avec le scénario de la série, Nikola ici présent est bien vampire. Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir...  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise "Sanctuary" et à leurs créateurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. 

○ **The White Dove ○ **

_**• New York, 1943 • **_

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et les nuages noirs surplombaient les toits des gratte-ciel et les rares maisons de New York. La chape de plomb qu'ils formaient était accompagnée du tonnerre qui grondait tel des chevaux au grand galop.  
>Les rues effervescentes de monde se vidaient au fur et à mesure que les gouttes de pluie frappaient le sol avec fureur. Les dames de la haute société remontaient leurs jupons afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'encrassent, tandis que les hommes mondains échangeaient de brèves poignées de main avant de prendre congé les uns des autres.<br>La ville, d'ordinaire envahie par la foule, semblait en stase. Les habitants attendaient avec impatience ou résolution que la tempête cesse, à l'abri des murs de verre de leurs logements. Ils regardaient avec appréhension et émerveillement, les éclairs fugaces zébrant le ciel. Aucun homme censé n'aurait mis les pieds dehors par pareil déluge.

Nikola Tesla n'était ni fou ni insensé. C'était pourtant la seule âme ayant osé s'aventurer dehors par ce temps maussade. Il ne craignait ni l'humidité qui lui mordait les os, ni le froid qui s'insinuait sous sa peau, ni même les éclairs qui pouvaient terrasser un homme. Il les attendait même, les accueillant comme une vieille amie, avec mélancolie et respect. Il se sentait bien plus en sécurité là, seul sur le toit de son immeuble pris au coeur de la tempête, que nulle part ailleurs.  
>Le Serbe caressait distraitement la douce étoffe de son veston en tweed du revers de son pouce. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent alors que la tempête était à son apogée. Il espérait que sa douce n'ait pas pris le risque insensé de sortir. Son coeur immortel battait d'anticipation à l'idée de la revoir bientôt.<br>_-"Je t'en prie, Голубице моја... ne prends pas de risques pour moi" _pensa-t-il. Sa vision aiguisée balaya au dessus des immeubles, dépassant la tempête. Ce fut avec une pointe de déception mais en même temps de soulagement qu'il ne vit pas la robe blanche de sa belle.

Le vampire resta sous la pluie bienfaisante, qui cascadait sur lui, le purifiant comme l'eau qui baptisait un nouveau-né. Appuyé contre la rambarde, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, collectant les gouttes qui s'y étaient agglutinées. L'eau avait un goût de carburant et de pollution, ce qui lui fit faire la moue. Il regrettait la pluie fleurie et parfumée qui tombait en Inde durant la mousson. Il se souvint avec délectation de l'époque où il s'allongeait torse nu dans les champs de blé, sous le soleil accablant de chaleur, en attendant cette pluie nourricière qui rendait la vie possible.  
>Il rouvrit les yeux, replaçant ce souvenir dans sa malle aux trésors, contemplant devant lui le résultat de l'industrialisation: des bâtiments de béton gris et froids, bien éloignés des maisons colorées d'Inde ou même des Isbas de son enfance.<br>La montée en puissance de l'ère industrielle avait également changé les hommes. Ils étaient devenus aussi froids que les bâtiments qui les entouraient, n'accordant de crédit qu'à l'argent, qui leur donnait inévitablement le pouvoir qu'ils recherchaient plus que tout. Ce pouvoir était hélas bien plus grand que toutes les valeurs qu'on avait enseignées au vampire. L'Amour, le respect et le travail ardu étaient relégués aux oubliettes d'un temps révolu à jamais.

Le tonnerre cessa de gronder, le vent devint un murmure sourd et la pluie ne formait plus que de légers cliquetis. Nikola passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et les plaqua contre son crâne. Il prit une profonde inspiration, captant les odeurs libérées par la pluie et laissa les rayons du soleil timidement miroiter sur son visage. Il profita quelques instants de sa chaleur bienfaisante avant d'ajuster sa vue à la nouvelle luminosité. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit le signal distinct envoyé par sa belle. Il laissa ses dents irrégulières apparaître alors qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage. Révérant, il s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit sa main.  
><em>-"Je te prie d'excuser mon manque de tenue, ma douce" <em>lui murmura-t-il tout en caressant la robe blanche de l'oiseau, dont l'eau avait glissé sur les plumes, n'enlevant rien de leur éclat. La colombe, apparemment heureuse de le revoir, frotta son bec presque tendrement contre son bras. Nikola sourit, obtenant plus de tendresse de la part du volatile qu'il n'en avait obtenu de la part d'autres humains.

Si on lui avait demandé d'expliquer leur lien, lui d'habitude si loquace n'aurait pas eu de mots assez forts pour décrire cette relation spéciale à ces yeux. Délicatement, il prit la colombe au creux de ses mains, comme si elle était un objet rare et précieux. Un peu comme une porcelaine de Chine, fragile et délicate. Ses longs doigts fins caressaient imperceptiblement les bords bruns de ses ailes, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de la ramener à l'abri. L'oiseau se cala en roucoulant contre le corps chaud du vampire, qui faisait rempart au vent, s'étant fait à nouveau violent. L'accalmie avait été de courte durée et Nikola sourit à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa douce, retranché du monde fou et du climat destructeur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il laissa l'oiseau déployer ses ailes et la regarda effectuer quelques battement. Le vampire sourit avant de se dévêtir, plaçant avec un soin tout particulier, ses vêtements trempés sur le séchoir. Puis, d'un geste délicat du poignet - vestige de son élégance victorienne - il se versa un verre de Muscat blanc et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, remontant le drap pourpre jusqu'à sa taille fine. Le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, il laissa la colombe se dégourdir les ailes un instant, avant qu'elle ne vienne se caler contre son flanc, comme un enfant cherche la chaleur réconfortante de sa mère. Il plaça sa main contre elle, la rapprochant au plus près de lui dans une étreinte dont il avait cruellement besoin. Il l'aimait, plus que de raison. C'était futile, certes. Mais il adorait cet animal comme d'autres auraient pu adorer l'argent, le pouvoir ou les femmes. Elle lui procurait une sensation de paix et de repentir, lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle avec tant de soins, d'une manière désintéressée. C'était également cela qu'il aimait: le fait qu'un être vivant cherche sa compagnie, non pas pour retirer quelques biens de lui, mais simplement pour briser la solitude. Elle faisait une merveilleuse compagne en ces temps de trouble.

Nikola resta quelques minutes ainsi, l'esprit vagabondant alternativement dans ses souvenirs et sa vie présente, tout en caressant distraitement les plumes de l'oiseau qui roucoulait de bonheur. Elle ne l'avait jamais craint, même s'il se doutait qu'elle connaissait sa nature vampirique. Elle semblait avoir autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Le temps s'égraina doucement, le timide soleil de l'après-midi faisant place à la lune montante qui baignait la pièce de ses rayons d'argent. Le vampire finit son énième verre de vin, tout en parlant à sa douce de ses inventions qui étaient au point mort, comme si elle était à même de lui répondre. Et elle le pouvait car, sentant la tristesse dans sa voix, elle frotta son bec contre sa cuisse comme pour le rassurer. Il l'aimait pour cela aussi. La seule femme qui aurait pu détrôner cette relation idyllique dans son coeur était Helen. Oh, combien il l'adorait. Elle était tout ce qu'un homme de son type pouvait espérer: son intelligence n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Sa manière de penser était révolutionnaire, sa vision du monde et des êtres était unique. Et c'était la seule à l'avoir vraiment accepté tel qu'il était.

L'oiseau lui piqua subitemment le revers de la main, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées et qu'elle souhaitait lui faire part de son opinion.  
><em>-"Ouch!"<em> sussura-t-il sans la moindre rancoeur envers elle. Il plongea son regard dans ses petits yeux ovales, plus expressif que celui de certains hommes. _"Ne sois pas jalouse, mon amour"_ lui dit-il tendrement en souriant, car après tout, c'était l'être dont il avait été le plus proche depuis la mort tragique de son frère. Depuis lors, il n'avait jamais laissé personne voir sa vraie nature, qui était loin du masque qu'il portait chaque jours. Elle se rapprocha de lui, comme rassurée, mais ne s'empêcha pas de le piquer à nouveau dans l'étoffe du drap qui recouvrait son corps famélique. Apparemment, elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Et il sut ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. L'âge commençait à la rattraper et le volatile savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Comme si elle était inquiète de le laisser seul, elle lui montra à quel point la solitude l'avait gagné, l'enfermant dans son laboratoire et ses inventions, loin de la vie extérieure. Elle l'avait plongé dans un monde où il se sentait à l'abri, alors que sa puissance vampirique lui donnait le pouvoir d'affronter ce qu'il y avait dehors. Elle connaissait ce monde par coeur, et elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas si destructeur qu'il le pensait.

Pourtant, Nikola se refusait à accepter l'inacceptable. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre.  
><em>-"Que vais-je faire quand tu ne seras plus de ce monde? Vers qui me tournerais-je?" <em>murmura-t-il tout en lui prodiguant de lentes caresses, accablé par cette peur de perdre à nouveau un être qu'il chérissait. Soudain, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il serrait doucement la colombe contre lui, il assimila sa chaleur à celle d'une autre personne. _Helen._ Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, l'appréciait même, sans doute. Mais oserait-il seulement affronter le monde et la retrouver? Il était tétanisé par la peur de se faire rejeter, encore plus par celle qu'il aimait depuis de si nombreuses années. Une seule parole ou un seul regard réprobateur d'elle le réduiraient à néant. Les questions et le doute s'immiscèrent dans son cerveau de scientifique, le rendant plus vulnérable que jamais devant l'être à qui il n'avait rien à cacher. Elle lui donna un coup de bec déterminé. Posant un regard sur elle, avant de soupirer lourdement, il prit sa décision.  
><em>-"Merci, ma beauté"<em> lui dit-il doucement, continuant sa caresse distraite sur sa robe immaculée. Elle avait raison. Il lui fallait laisser le passer derrière lui pour s'ouvrir à l'avenir et au monde. Il était temps. 


End file.
